Numerous patents teach the utilization of various flame retardant compounds and compositions for imparting flame retardant character to cellulosic containing materials. Examples of these are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,276,897; 2,983,623; 2,433,370; 3,552,909; 3,556,991; 3,674,539.